wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Gurtogg Bloodboil
Gurtogg Bloodboil is a Fel-Sworn orc boss in the Black Temple in Shadowmoon Valley. General information *Level: ?? Elite (Boss) *Type: Fel-Sworn orc *Health: 5,500,000 Abilities In phase 1, Gurtogg uses his Bloodboil ability 5 times. This phase lasts 60 seconds: 10 seconds before the first Bloodboil, and 10 seconds after each Bloodboil. Phase 2 then begins when he casts Fel Rage on a random raid member and aggroes onto that raid member for 30 seconds. After that, he returns to the top target on his aggro list and phase 1 starts again. The fight continues till then end in this 90 second "loop". Phase 1 Abilities * Bloodboil - A damage over time (DoT) which ticks for 600 damage every 1 second, for 24 seconds. * Acidic Wound - Applies a stacking debuff to the current Main Tank every 2 seconds. Reduces the armor of the tank by 500 and ticks for 250 damage on the first application. Stacks up to 99 times. As Acidic Wound dot is classified as Nature damage, it cannot be removed by any means including Blessing of Protection, except for complete invulnerability abilities like Divine Shield, Iceblock, etc. * Disorient - Disorients the target currently highest on aggro (similar effect to Hunter's Scatter Shot). Lasts 5 seconds. * Knockback - Knocks the current Main Tank back, reducing his threat. * Arcing Smash - A powerful melee cleave attack that strikes all targets directly in front of the boss. Arcing Smash is used in both phases. It hits for about 5,000 damage in phase 1. It also applies a "Mortal Strike" debuff that lasts for 6 seconds and reduces healing effects by 50%. He uses it fairly frequently, about once every 10 seconds at least. * Fel Acid - Nature debuff applied in a wide cone in front of the boss, with a moderate range of about 10 yards. Deals roughly 8000 nature damage over 10 seconds. Resistible. Used in both phases. Phase 2 Abilities * Arcing Smash - A powerful melee cleave attack that strikes all targets directly in front of the boss. Arcing Smash is used in both phases. It hits for about 12,000 damage in phase 2. It also applies a "Mortal Strike" debuff that lasts for 6 seconds and reduces healing effects by 50%. He uses it fairly frequently, about once every 10 seconds at least. * Fel Acid - Nature debuff applied in a wide cone in front of the boss, with a moderate range of about 10 yards. Deals roughly 8000 nature damage over 10 seconds. Resistible. Used in both phases. * Fel Rage - Places this 30 second debuff on a seemingly random raid member every 90 seconds, and on Gurtogg himself. Gives the following effects: :- increases armour by 15,000 (not applicable to Gurtogg) :- increases health by 30,000 (not applicable to Gurtogg) :- increases healing done by 100% :- increases damage done by 300% :- increases size by 100% Gurtogg himself will also gain Fel Rage at this point, increasing his damage done by a considerable amount. During Fel Rage, he will only attack the raid member with the Fel Rage debuff, until they are dead or the Rage has worn off. * Acid Geyser - Targets the Fel Raged person and deals 5k nature damage to that person and all raid members within 5 yards of them. * Insignificance - All abilities used when this debuff is applied cause no threat. This is cast on the entire raid at the start of Phase 2. The target with Fel Rage will not show as having Insignificance, but still their actions will not affect their aggro level during phase 1. Enrage Gurtogg will enrage 10 minutes after you first engage him. Strategy Just before the fight begins Mages may wish to put Amplify Magic on the whole raid. Bear in mind Fel Acid and Geyser are magical damage, but the benefit of Amplify Magic should outweigh the extra damage taken. The fight will take place on the ramp into Gurtogg's spawn area, so that wipe recovery is possible. The three tanks should position themselves with backs to the wall on the right, with their backs facing the wall. The offtanks should stand toward the sides to avoid Arcing Smash. Have a hunter misdirect one of the offtanks a few seconds into the fight to ensure no healer pulls aggro. Notice the obvious darker area on the left of the ramp. Bloodboil targets the five farthest raid members, so the groups should move away into this darker area of the floor when it is their turn to take bloodboil. The rest of the raid should be on the other side of this line, on the main ramp. Gurtogg should be facing away from the raid, so the melee are not affected by his close range frontal abilities. Phase 1 For the tanking strategy, see below. 10 seconds after you have engaged Gurtogg he will apply Bloodboil to the 5 members of the raid furthest away from him. This debuff is a fairly sizable amount of damage (14400 damage in total), and will need healing up, as well as some solid strategy involved to avoid people dying from it. Assign 3 groups in the raid who will be Bloodboil 'sponges'. These groups will take it in turns to take the debuff, to avoid it stacking multiple times. For example, groups 3 4 and 5 are assigned to take the debuff. At the initial pull all the members of group 3 make sure they are furthest away from the boss compared to the rest of the raid. As soon as they have taken the debuff, they move in closer to Gurtogg (to avoid taking any more Bloodboils), and group 4 moves back to take the next debuffs. When group 4 has the debuff, they move in close and group 5 moves back, and so on. Use the darkened area of the floor to the left of the ramp facing Gurtogg's spawn to move behind in order to take the debuffs (a symbol on an unmoving person's head can also be used as a marker, but this will generally lead to people clumping on that person, which can result in large amounts of raid damage at the start of Phase 2). Gurtogg will cast this debuff 5 times in phase 1 in 10 second intervals. Healers should be assigned to the groups in order to counteract the effects of the debuff. Shaman's Chain Heals are very effective in healing the damage, druids are also very effective in countering the debuff with HoTs, and Circle of Healing priests really shine in this fight. It is very important that the groups assigned to take the debuff move when they are supposed to. For DPS classes: you must watch your threat generation. The boss is not Taunt-able and will Disorient the main tank causing him to lose aggro momentarily, as well as knocking the tank back, reducing his threat. Because of this, DPS must not go above the offtanks in their threat levels. For the first 60 seconds it is highly recommended that DPS classes go very slowly in terms of their damage done. Melee classes also need to be aware that Gurtogg will in all likelihood turn around at the start of Phase 2, so moving out of his way 5 seconds before he changes Phase is a good idea, to avoid taking unnecessary damage from Arcing Smash. Healers will need to be very alert to who is taking damage, and assignments must be made as to whom to heal. The tanks will be taking massive amounts of damage, and it is recommended that 6 tank healers are used: 4 on the main tank and 1 for each offtank to keep them alive. 2 healers should be enough to cover the Bloodboil damage. Be aware of course that the main tank will change during the fight; healers need to be ready for this. As Gurtogg casts the 5th application of Bloodboil the whole raid should spread out in all directions. Do not spread too far; make sure everyone is in range of healing. Spreading out will minimise the effects of Geyser, detailed in Phase 2. Tanking Strategy, Phase 1 Tanks have a very hard job in this fight. It is worth noting that Gurtogg is not Taunt-able, and all 3 tanks will need to build aggro as much as possible. This will be fairly easy, as Gurtogg has many multi-target abilities which he will place on all tanks. As soon as you engage Gurtogg be ready for high damage attacks. Shield Block should be used as much as possible. Gurtogg will use Arcing Smash, his cleave attack, often. This attack can hit tanks for up to 6k in phase 1. He will also use Fel Acid, giving the offtanks even more damage. The main tank will receive a stacking debuff called Acidic Wound every 2 seconds. This debuff will reduce his armor and tick for larger amounts of damage to the point where it is not possible to tank him anymore (for example, this debuff ticks for 5k damage at 20 stacks). Since he is not Taunt-able, having all 3 tanks at the top of the aggro list is a necessity. Sooner or later, he will Disorient his primary target, leaving them unable to act for 5 seconds. It is at this point that he will switch to the next highest on his aggro list. This needs to be a tank, otherwise he will run rampant through the raid, causing a wipe. This is the strategy through phase 1, switching the tanks as he Disorients them or knocks them back. However it is worth noting that Disorient is (seemingly) random. He may well do it twice in 10 seconds, or not do it during the phase at all. Also, a tank with good avoidance is likely to avoid a lot of Disorients anyway. Because of this, tanks need to be aware of each others' threat and stay not only the top 3 on the threat list, but also close to each other's threat levels. If one tank is way ahead in threat, he won't lose aggro from Gurtogg's abilities alone. Such a tank may well need to stop attacking entirely, in order to go lower on Gurtogg's aggro list. Gurtogg will knockback every 15 seconds or so, but this is not always a guaranteed loss of aggro whereas Disorient is. Paladins can use Blessing of Protection on the tank if need be, to ensure his drop in threat, but this should not be necessary; Gutogg's own threat reduction abilities should be more than sufficient for tanks to lose their aggro. Once you have mastered the strategy, Gurtogg can be done with only 2 tanks, although this is far riskier; if he Disorients a lot it is far more likely that a DPS class will overtake in terms of aggro. It is much safer to restrict the heavy DPS to phase 2, for reasons detailed below. Phase 2 As soon as Gurtogg casts Geyser, phase 2 has begun. Geyser will target a random person in the raid, and that person will be affected by Fel Rage. If the raid has spread out effectively immediately after the fifth bloodboil of phase 1 then the effects of Geyser will be minimal, but it is extremely important that all healers know who it is that has Fel Rage, as that person will be the focus of Gurtogg's attacks for 30 seconds, or until they die. Gurtogg moves quite fast; about the speed of an epic land mount. As he lumbers off to attack the Fel Raged person, there are several things that need noting: * There are still Bloodboil debuffs ticking on 2 groups. * The tanks are still taking damage from his Acidic Wound ability. * The Fel Raged person will be taking many of his close range abilities: Arcing Smash, Fel Acid, and his normal attacks. Obviously this means that raid healers need to be working hard. The main focus should be the Fel Raged person. No matter which class is targeted by this, they will require massive amounts of healing. At least 6 healers should switch to the Fel Raged person immediately, and heal them as much as possible. The healers assigned to Bloodboil need to make sure they keep their groups up however, and it is necessary to heal the tanks through their debuff as well. Do not underestimate how hard Gurtogg will hit the Fel Raged person though (up to 20k crits can happen). It is most important that the Fel Raged person does everything in their power to keep themselves alive. Healing effects are increased by 100%, and this also includes Healthstones and Potions. Any way that classes can absorb damage, slow Gurtogg's attacks, or heal themselves should be used. Detailed class instructions for Fel Rage can be found below. If the Fel Raged person should die then Gurtogg will return to the highest on his aggro list (one of the tanks). If this should happen the tank in question will probably need to Shield Wall in order to survive his attacks, as his damage is increased by 100% by the Fel Rage buff. It is in the raid's best interest not to let the Fel Raged person die, as with their 30k extra HP, they are far better suited to take Gurtogg's attacks than the tanks are. Gurtogg will also return to the highest on his aggro list if the Fel Raged person uses an immunity effect like Iceblock or Divine Shield. A final note regarding Fel Rage: move away from the affected target. People standing too close can be hit by Arcing Smash and Fel Acid. This is another benefit of spreading out at the end of Phase 1. During Phase 2 DPS should be maximised. The whole raid will have the Insignificance debuff, which causes your abilities to have no threat. Because of this, DPS should go full out and burn him down as much as possible. Use all cooldowns and trinkets in order to do as much burst damage as possible. Do note however that Insignificance is resistible, so check you've got it before going all out on Gurtogg. Hunters and Warlocks should attempt to get as much DPS out of their pets as possible during this phase. Warlocks grouped with tanks however should always keep their imp out and Phase Shifted, to provide extra HP. After 30 seconds, phase 2 and Fel Rage will end, and Gurtogg returns to Phase 1. If he has moved during Phase 2, it is advisable to get out of the way of him as he returns to the tanks, as he can Arcing Smash on his way back. Rinse and repeat to get him down. Be aware of his 10 minute enrage timer which will cause a wipe should he reach it. Gurtogg is a very difficult encounter to learn, and a fairly hard one to execute correctly. Depending on your raid setup it may take some time to master. Class instructions for Fel Rage * Druid:If you are restoration specced and targeted with Fel Rage your best bet is to hit Barkskin and heal yourself. Keep all HoTs up, and be ready to use Swiftmend/Nature's Swiftness. If you are Feral, go Bear form immediately. Frenzied Regeneration will heal for double the amount, use it wisely. Keep Demoralizing Roar up, and damage him as much as you can. * Hunter: Hit Aspect of the Monkey as soon as possible. Damage him with your melee attacks. * Mage: Use of health potions and Healthstones is necessary (the healing buff makes them insane). Also, put Ice armor on as soon as possible. Slowing his attacks by 25% may well save your life. If deep frost, use Ice barrier when it's not on cooldown and spam Mana Shield if you have the mana but its absorption doesn't help much (he hits for 15k+). Use instant or uninterruptable attacks such as Fire Blast or Ice Lance on him. Do not use Iceblock. * Paladin: Keep casting as many heals on yourself as possible. Do not use Divine Shield. * Priest: Use Power Word: Shield every time it becomes available. Keep Renew up and chain cast Flash Heal on yourself. Be ready with Desperate Prayer if you have it. Shadowpriests should use Vampiric Embrace and damage him as much as possible. * Rogue: Hit Evasion and burn your cooldowns to damage him as much as possible. Hit Cloak of Shadows if he uses Fel Acid on you. Do not Vanish. * Shaman: If you are restoration, put Earth Shield on as soon as possible and heal yourself constantly. If you are enhancement/elemental it may well still be advisable to heal yourself as much as your mana will allow. If the other healers are comfortable however, you might be able to do some damage. * Warlock: Chain cast Drain Life. Keep casting and recasting it even though it will be interrupted. Keep up Siphon Life if you have it, use Death Coil if it's off cooldown. * Warrior: Equip a shield immediately and get into Defensive stance. Keep Commanding Shout up at all times. Damage him as best you can. Do not use Death Wish. Tips *Pain Suppression is really usefull spell agains Fel rage, use as often as you can. Quotes Aggro: * Horde will crush you! Special: * Drink your blood! Eat your flesh! * I hunger! Slaying: * Time to feast! * More! I want more! Enraged: * I'll rip the meat from your bones! Loot External links Bloodboil, Gurtogg Bloodboil, Gurtogg Bloodboil, Gurtogg